


She Sleeps in the Stars

by avacat123



Series: Home is Where the Hearth [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bluestar is Firestar's mother, Firestar feels emotions, Firestar is my boy and I have many Feelings about him, Found Family, Gen, I love Warriors and that fact will never change, I will probabaly start a series of these kinds of fics, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, but in a found family way, i have no one to do that lol, they are not always sunshiney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacat123/pseuds/avacat123
Summary: The stars are kind to him. He sees her whenever he dreams and it is blessed.OrA look into Firestar's thoughts on his leader.
Relationships: Firestar & Bluestar, Firestar & Brambleclaw, Firestar & Thunderclan
Series: Home is Where the Hearth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728238
Kudos: 37





	She Sleeps in the Stars

He’s still fond of her. After everything that happened: the insanity, Brightheart’s naming ceremony, calling him a traitor, and all the hate and pain she brought to the clan. He knows it wasn’t her fault but it hurt, watching the woman he thought of as a mother descend into a mere shadow of herself. There’s nothing that makes him more proud than when he hears her name: said in reverence by those who lived during her reign, whispered by the other clans when he and Mistystar walk with each other at a Gathering, told as a fairytale to the new kits, and said by the few elders left who remember her as a young molly.

Yes, Firestar loved Bluestar. Nothing could change that and nothing ever will. The sweetest moments are stolen from Starclan. She comes for him in his dreams always with a smile on her younger face. She is always for running for him, a smile on her face and the sun at her back. They sit like old times: bathing in the sun, talking about Thunderclan and its prosperity, the newest recruits of Starclan, and her family. The sun is warm on his face and her laugh is still present when he is awoken.

Firestar talks of her rarely. Sadness dogs his limbs and mind. Only a select few get to hear his stories (the private ones, stories of training, battle moves, and hunting techniques, her cheekier side, the way she teased him, how love tinted her very soul when looking down at him, the way she loved with her whole heart and soul, everything from their meeting to her tragic death). Only one person is interested enough in her to ask nearly every time they have downtime.

Brambleclaw thirsts for knowledge about the late leader he was born under. He’s asked about everything and he gets to hear about everything. He’s laughed and cried with the aging leader, called his bluff on some of the stories (even though they were true), and even cried for Firestar’s sake. His favorite story Firestar tells is the story of his arrival to the forest, ooh’s and aah’s always follow and Brambleclaw was no exception. He shares the tales with his kits and all the other cats who want to hear about Firestar’s life, her name is spoken more and more around the camp and no sign of malice or discontent tinge the voices anymore. When Brambleclaw says her name full of respect and longing to meet the molly, Firestar’s steps feel freer, his body lighter, and at night the star he always thought was hers shines brighter.

So, yes Firestar is fond of Bluestar. He looks to her for answers and guidance. The other clans say her name as if speaking of a legend. And her clan has forgiven her, as much as they can. Firestar never knew the gentle touch of a mother’s paw or the peace a kit gets when near their mother, but he likes to think he got the same experience from her. And that maybe she feels some semblance of motherhood from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of making a series with all the little fics I've written about Firestar and his family/friends. As you can probably tell I have a great deal of feelings for Firestar and Warriors in general. But, at the end of the day these are just headcannons I've held since I was like ten and first read the series.


End file.
